


Good Dog

by orphan_account



Series: The Pit Bull Series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dog au, pit bull au, veterinary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has been acting odd lately and shutting Tommy, his veterinary clinic partner and lover, out of his life.  Can Tommy reach through to his friend or is the romance over? And how will Jason, an abused, rescued pit bull, deal with the newest addition to the family: a border collie puppy named Tim who seems to have history with Dick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



Ohmygosh he’s sooooo cute!!!!” Dick barked wagging his tail peeking over the gate. Jason curled up on his pillow sullenly. Dick had been warm, but the little A.D.D. mutt’s attention was pulled away by another stray Bruce and Tommy had decided to help. So annoying, why couldn’t he just be content with cuddles?

“Don’t get attached,” Jason snorted. “He’ll be gone in like, a week, they always are.” 

Dick whined, paws on the gate. He could easily jump it, but Bruce and Tommy had been pretty clear to him about that.

“You weren’t,” Dick pointed out. He hopped up every now and again to get a better look.

“Dick, settle!” Bruce called gruffly.

Dick gave a quiet whine, but settled on pressing his nose up against the gate as close as he could.

Jason pulled himself up grumbling slightly and made his way beside his friend. Dick bit his ear playfully before going back to staring at their temporary house guest.

From what Jason could see it was a little thing, a puppy. It was mostly black but had rusty coloured patches on his face and legs.

“Oh, oh! It’s a border collie, those guys are smart!”

Jason nipped at him in annoyance, “Unlike some.” Dick knew most of the different breeds that went in and out of Tommy and Bruce’s clinic, ironic since no one had any idea what he was. He was a little dog, half the size of Jason with sprouty black hair, a thin frame and short tail. Jason was a black and rust coloured pit bull.

“What do you think happened?” Dick hopped again for another quick look.

“Probably fucking humans.” In Jason’s opinion the only good humans were Bruce and Tommy and even then those two could be assholes. Jason put his paws up and looked over the fence. Bruce was holding the little trembling thing. He hadn’t heard it at first, but it was whimpering softly.

Bruce and Tommy were grunting at each other, all business and serious, strictly no licking. Bruce had been sleeping on the couch cuddling with Dick and Jason instead of Tommy. Although Jason liked collapsing on Bruce’s legs for the night, Dick tucked safely against him, the humans always seemed to be in a bad mood the next morning.

Tommy came over to the two looking down. He patted Jason’s head, “Hello, pretty boy,” He said a few more things (that didn’t involve food, cuddles or flattery so Jason didn’t pay attention), then scooped up Dick. Dick’s tail went a mile a minute, he licked at Tommy’s face.

Jason gave a dissatisfied growl.

“No,” Tommy said warningly.

He snorted derisively, he hated when they took Dick away. Sometimes they would do it on purpose and give Jason treats if he didn’t make a fuss. Jason had been horrified the first time they pulled that shit on him. It wasn’t long ago that he first arrived at Tommy and Bruce’s vet. At first it was great. They fed him and petted him and he had Dick and Dick was wonderful. They would play all day and snuggle when they were too tired to play. Then one day Tommy took Dick and Jason was locked in the living room with Bruce, blocked by the gate (back when he was too short to get over it). What if Dick was gone forever? What if they would never see each other again? He howled and barked and whined and pleaded with Bruce. Bruce kept telling him ‘No.’ but Jason wouldn’t be commanded when his friend was potentially lost forever. After hours he eventually curled up into a small sad ball. He was sure that Dick was dead or worse. Suddenly he was given a pat on the head, a ‘good boy’ and Dick was returned to him. He was so happy he pinned Dick and lay on him nuzzling, licking and squishing. The next day they did it again! Dick was gone and he wasn’t sure where and he wasn’t sure if he was coming back, so again he howled and barked. Bruce watched him with a patient sympathetic look. Eventually Jason quieted and was given another a pat on the head, a treat and Dick was once again returned. After a week of this Jason caught on that they wanted him to be quiet and calm when Dick was away. Jason didn’t like that, being forced to stifle himself when his best friend was missing, but he was always returned to him, usually faster if Jason was quiet, so he would only grumble now while he waited.

On this occasion Dick was only going to the living room to meet the little stray. It was common. Despite Dick’s hyper activity he was very good and calming with the strange dogs that came in for treatment. By the end of their time here they would be calling Dick big (or little) brother and following him around. Jason didn’t like the tag-alongs. He wasn’t allowed to meet the strange dogs until they had been there a few days (or not at all), but Jason was fine with that. New dogs made him edgy. He still remembered the fighting, biting, teeth and claws and killing. He felt his adrenaline pump at the strange smelling dogs and his hackles rise. He didn’t even like that they got their smells on Dick. When Dick was returned to him he would lick the smaller dog and rub against him until he smelled like Jason again. Jason would have peed on him, but Tommy and Bruce seemed to look poorly on urination indoors or on others, so he had to work harder to tag Dick as his.

Jason leaned over the gate as much as he could without pushing himself over to the other side. Tommy had put Dick within sight. Tommy was always thoughtful like that. He would sometimes return Dick, even when Jason howled and then seemed to scowl at Bruce about it. Tommy understood that Dick belonged to Jason. 

Bruce approached and put the little border collie pup in front of Dick. The puppy froze, quivering at the new dog as Dick approached and started sniffing his ears.

“It’s okay little guy, you’re okay, I won’t hurt you,” Dick licked the top of the puppy’s head sniffing him all over. After it became obvious Dick wasn’t going to bite, the puppy started sniffing back.

“There we go, thata boy. Good dog, you’re a good dog,” Dick cooed. “What’s your name little guy?”

The puppy seemed to make a decision. It quickly pressed itself against Dick. Dick curled up around him, nuzzling the puppy’s neck.

Jason gave a small irritated growl of jealousy. The puppy squeaked in surprise, noticing Jason for the first time.

“No, Jason, be a good boy,” Bruce said. The human approached him and pet his head to calm him.

“Why are you on his side!?” Jason whined, but Bruce only continued to stroke his fur.

“I’m Tim,” the puppy said softly. There was a soft jingling. He was shaking again. Ah, a collar, that’s what the noise was. Good, that meant the little son of a bitch would be gone soon. Probably got lost chasing a bird or something.

“Tim? TIM!” Dick was suddenly excited, although he didn’t move away from the puppy. “I remember you! When you were tinier than now hardtobelieveIknow you were here for puppy pokes and ear scratches,” Dick exclaimed. “Bruce was doing it for you, right? I remember, he said you were a very good boy because even though you were little you knew exactly what he wanted you to do. You were scared though, it was your first time, so I sat with you while Bruce took care of you. Then Bruce made the clicking noises with his phone.”

“Dick!” The puppy whined in relief. Jason stiffened. They knew each other. The puppy nosed at Dick and whimpered into his fur. “It’s terrible, Dad’s gone. There was a strange man and him and Dad were talking and I knew there was something wrong with the man. I tried to get to him, but I was outside, I couldn’t get in!” He shook, “And then Dad fell and he wouldn’t move and then a bunch of humans came and I was so scared, Dick!”

Dick gave a soft huff of breath. He seemed to understand what happened and he cuddle closer to the puppy, “It’s okay Timmy, Bruce and Tommy will take care of you, they’ll… they’ll find you a new mom or dad.”

“But I want my Dad,” Tim softly cried.

Jason grumbled again. He didn’t’ like this at all, he understood the kid had problems, but don’t they all? And all this over a human. Jeez. He wriggled over the gate.

“Jason!” Bruce scolded. Tommy said something and Bruce didn’t scold again. The puppy froze at Jason’s approach. Dick looked at him curiously. With little ceremony Jason went up to them and lay on top.

The puppy squeaked in surprise at the sudden warm weight.

“Pretty boy, you’re the biggest one,” Tommy always said that when Jason lay on top of Dick.

He refused to be separated from Dick over this pipsqueak. Tim was small enough that he wasn’t so much of a bother to Jason’s instincts. This way he wouldn’t have to put up with Dick playing with someone else. 

-

Things had been cold with Bruce lately and it was starting to piss Tommy off. Every day was the same. Bruce would act extremely professional with him, like they were only partners, not friends, not lovers. Then at night he would go sleep on the couch with the dogs, not even in his old room they had converted to a guest bedroom, no, on the couch with the dogs, as if to rub in that he wasn’t sleeping with him, that he was being a martyr on the uncomfortable fur ridden couch. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this sort of treatment. The only ones that seemed to give him any love anymore were Dickie and Jason.

It was the same sort of thing today. Bruce had disappeared for an hour and when he got back he had a puppy in his arms, unlike the usual strays this one was well fed, well groomed and had a red and black collar around its neck.

“What’s that?” He asked. He wanted to scold Bruce like he usually did, tell him they had a deal, he wasn’t allowed to have another dog if they weren’t having sex, but he didn’t let the joke out. He felt like he was balancing over a pit of spike with this whole situation. If he was younger, dumber, he would have demanded that Bruce go back to the way things were before, but older wiser Tommy knew Bruce would only shut himself off more. Older wiser Tommy hadn’t grown enough to want to be patient about it though so he came off as irritated and angry which of course Bruce picked up on and so he in turn acted more cool and aloof than usual.

“Tim,” Bruce answered petting the quivering puppy’s head.

Tommy held back a scathing look. He really was trying to adopt another puppy! He was about to demand an explanation, but Bruce beat him to it.

“You remember Jack Drake? Tim’s his, but Jack Drake is—”

“Oh,” Tommy frowned. He had heard the news on the radio. Well, at least the pup was probably in good health. Dickie was jumping up and down behind the gate trying to get a good look at the little thing, Bruce every so often told him to settle, but Dick’s energy was a force of nature.

“The dog’s okay then?” Tommy asked.

Bruce nodded, “The attacker came in from the front. Didn’t bother with him.”

“And why’s he here? Don’t the police—”

“I said I’d hold on to him until the estate was sorted. He might not have been in the will, he’s only two months old. I might have to find him a home.”

Tommy was very aware of all the ‘I’ statements. Before it was always ‘we,’ whether Tommy liked it or not. Now it was ‘I.’

“He also gets along with Dick. I thought that might be a comfort to him.”

Tommy recalled one of the many pictures in Bruce’s office of Dickie and a border collie pup sitting squished together. That must have been Tim.

“Ah, one of Dickie’s fanboys.” Tommy went over to the kitchen where Dick and Jason were locked away. Both of them were on their hind legs trying to peek at the puppy. He bent down and patted Jason’s head.

“Hello, pretty boy,” the pit bull wouldn’t like this. He always got jealous when Dick spent time with other dogs and the little mutt was completely oblivious to it. He glanced back at Bruce whose attentions were focused on the puppy. Reminded him of someone he knew.

“You got it good pretty boy. The one you love loves you back with no demands other than you chase him in circles every now and again,” He said quietly so Bruce wouldn’t overhear. He picked up Dick and Jason growled.

“No,” He said sharply even though he could completely empathise. He didn’t like it when people took what was his either. Dick licked his face unaware of the Pit bull’s possessiveness.

Bruce brought the puppy over and placed him in front of Dick. The mutt was instantly sniffing and licking. It took no time at all for the puppy to cuddle against him.

Jason growled having none of this.

“No, Jason, be a good boy,” Bruce said sharply. “You can’t always be so clingy.”

Why the hell not? Tommy thought to himself. The pit bull had lived the beginning of his life in pain and darkness. He still had a ring of scars around his neck from the chain that had leashed him to that awful place. Those scars would always be there. So what if he wanted to hold on to Dick who was good and kind to him? So what if he sought out extra attention from Tommy and Bruce while pretending he couldn’t care less about what the humans thought of him. What’s a few more rubbed belly’s between friends? Tommy remembered his own darkness. Remembered what it felt like to bask in Bruce’s presence and feel safe and know that for a few hours his parents couldn’t touch him.

Jason groused and started wriggling over the gate. He couldn’t jump it like Dick, but with his size he was able to pull himself over.

“Jason!” Bruce was about to catch the dog’s collar before he could approach the puppy. Jason was a sweetheart, but undeniably aggressive with other dogs. He was getting better with Dick’s help, but they still needed to get him used to new dogs before they introduced him. Eventually he would have no trouble, but it had only been two months since Bruce had stolen him from that alley. A little time and patience. Aggression could be curbed. Tommy knew that from experience.

“Leave him alone, Bruce. Pretty boy’s just jealous. He doesn’t want Dickie to be taken in by a youngster with a cute face.”

Jason’s movements weren’t aggressive at all. He didn’t seem to see the puppy as a threat. Tommy smirked, “You show ‘em boy. Don’t let that groomed little prince intimidate you.”

Jason plopped down on top of Dick and the puppy. Tommy burst into laughter. “Pretty boy, you’re the biggest one!”

“Jason,” Bruce groaned. The pit bull had no sense of his own size.

“Look at that, Bruce. Getting along fine.”

Dick had squirmed so the puppy had less of the pit bull’s weight on top of him. Their noses stuck out. If Dick felt squished he would have let Jason know, so it seemed he was fine with Jason’s behaviour. The puppy squeaked a few times, but Dick calmed him down. 

“Jason’s made a lot of progress with his aggression,” Bruce agreed. He sounded like a doctor giving a patient a prognosis, not the proud daddy of a beautiful pit bull. God, what was with him? Pulling away from Tommy, fine, Bruce was a moody bastard, but pulling away from the dogs? Something was definitely up.

“Say, Bruce, how about we go out for dinner tonight, just the two of us. Alfred can watch the babies.”

Said cat had jumped down from his usual perch and went to sniff at the pinned puppy’s nose. Maybe if he reached out Bruce would be more forthcoming about what was going on with him. He pulled back his irritation and anger. Sincerity, Bruce would appreciate that, right?

“Someone needs to watch the dogs, especially with the puppy, and I have an appointment tonight.”

Goddamn it.

“Okay, fine,” Tommy said easily, as if the dodge didn’t infuriate him. “What about dessert after? You pick up ice cream and we can watch a movie. I’ll even sit through one of your old detective noirs since I’m feeling generous.” And desperate.

“Early morning tomorrow with the Kents coming in with Conner.”

“The Kents?” Tommy perked up at that. The Kents were an old couple of little importance to Tommy, but their son…

“Is Clark back in town?” he asked casually.

Bruce was watching the dogs in their cosy dog pile while Alfred checked them out. He seemed detached. Usually at cuteness like this he would be taking pictures.

“Clark?” he seemed to be drawn back to the real world for a moment, “Yes, he’s on vacation time. Got back two weeks ago.”

Two weeks? Wasn’t that around the time Bruce started to act strangely? Bruce always denied it when Tommy asked, but he was sure Bruce and Clark had a thing in high school. That was when Tommy was forced to go to a private school and Bruce went to public because of Martha Wayne’s social justice kick. One day he went to Bruce’s to find Bruce and a big black haired geek with glasses leaning against each other. They had been too close, way too close. Tommy had shouted and got into a fight with his friend and the stranger, Clark had to pull them apart. He didn’t speak to Bruce for a week after that. More agonizing, the two remained friends even into adulthood.

All the things Bruce didn’t tell Tommy he told to Clark (and Diana, but she was at the U.N. right now, or something). 

The door closed. Tommy looked up, startled. Bruce had left without a word—hadn’t even said goodbye to Dick!

Dick was out from under Jason in a second whining at the door, scratching in confusion. He looked back at Tommy. The little mutt knew better than to howl, but he still looked heartbreakingly hurt that Bruce hadn’t said goodbye and reassured him of a quick return. Jason was immediately at his side bumping their noses together. Little Tim watched all this in confusion and quickly followed after the pit bull.

At least he wasn’t the only one confused by the strange behaviour.

-

Jason huffed. Tommy looked as upset at Bruce’s swift departure as Dick was. Both of them sulked with one another on the couch waiting for their Bruce to return. Tommy stared blankly at the talking box leaning his head on his hand and every so often stroking Dick who had curled up on his lap his eyes glued to the door.

There was no helping it, Jason loved Bruce, but not with such an undying loyalty as Dick. The slight hurt the little dog. Jason was musing if he should chew up some of the arrogant prick’s good loafers when he noticed the border collie was still beside him. The puppy was staring at Dick. Every so often his tail would flop to the side.

“You know Dick, huh?” He might as well try to be friendly with it. Tim’s tail sped up a bit at the mention of the little mutt.

“Yes, he’s my friend,” The pup replied. He seemed serious and didn’t pay Jason much mind now that it was establish Jason wasn’t going to hurt him.

Jason felt his irritation rise. This arrogant little…

“Lost your human, huh?”

“He wasn’t lost, he was taken from me,” The puppy snarled softly. Tommy and Dick were too mopey to notice.

“Sorry, whatever. You’re better off anyway.”

 

“What?”

“Humans, they’re all scum. They chain you up, they make you beg, drag you through the dirt and think they own you. Some of them are sick weirdoes. You should see some of the dogs that come through here. Empty headed, brainwashed in ‘cute sweaters’ and bad fur cuts. Ever met a poodle? Those guys get the worst of it; it’s embarrassing just looking at them. You would have turned out the same as all of them, a perfumed child that does tricks for ‘Daddy’ and warm toes at night.

“That’s not true!” Tim protested, little needle teeth showing. “Dad loved me! What about you? You belong to humans too, that isn’t shrubbery around your neck, is it?”

Jason shook out his fur and his collar jingled. “Bruce and Tommy are different. We’re not their ‘pets,’ we’re their companions. Dick only does tricks because he likes showing off what he learned at the circus.”

He was obviously upsetting the puppy. It wriggled around growling softly. “I bet you eat treats all the time, it would explain why you’re so fat!”

Jason could smell the puppy’s aggression and he tensed. He remembered bigger dogs than this one coming at him only to have their throats ripped out or their necks cracked.

“Watch it pipsqueak,” He warned dangerously a low growl rolling in his throat.

“Maybe I’ll stay here, maybe Bruce and Tommy will adopt me and they’ll get rid of you. I’d be a much better friend for Dick, I bet you can barely keep up with him.”

Jason barked lunging forward his teeth bared. Dick was between them in a moment.

“Guyswhatareyoudoingstop—!” Dick gave a squeal of pain. Jason bit in to the fleshy part of his leg. Tommy was shouting in surprise. Jason backed up instantly, tail between his legs. No, no.

Tim was barking at him angrily, Tommy was saying something, Dick couldn’t hold his weight on his leg and had fallen, whining piteously.

He hurt Dick! No, no, no, he hadn’t meant to.

“Dick, Dick I’m sorry,” he tried to approach, but Tommy pushed him back.

“Bad dog!”

The little mutt only cried in pain.

-

It was all his fault.

His mind had been swirling about Bruce and Clark and what if he was cheating on him and did it count as cheating since they had never talked about their relationship with more than touches and moans?

Then Jason was barking and Dick was suddenly gone and an awful shriek and Dick was on the ground crying in pain and Jason looked horrified at what he had just done. Tim barked continuously, but was too skittish to try and approach Jason. The T.V. blared in the background. Tommy ran to Dick touching his leg. Jason tried to approach again, but Tommy shoved him away.

“Bad dog!” He shouted in frustration and instantly regretted it. Jason looked like Tommy had smacked him in the face. He retreated to the other side of the room his tail between his legs, his look was agonizing, blood still dripped from his chin.

But it was Tommy’s fault. He should have known better. He should have held the puppy, or held Jason, or done something differently. It wasn’t Jason’s fault. Jason wasn’t a bad dog.

He wanted to go and hug the terrified pit bull, but Dick was still whimpering in pain.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Dickie, it’s okay boy, you’re alright,” He scooped up the mutt and grabbed the puppy as well.

He hesitated at the door down to the clinic. He turned.

“It’s okay Jason, he’ll be fine, but I have to leave you—” He convinced himself that Jason knew what he was saying and ran down the steps. He had to treat the wound right away.

His last thoughts before he fell into complete concentration over the wound was that Bruce was going to kill him.

-

Dick.

Jason curled up in a ball shaking. He was trying so hard not to howl because maybe Dick would come back more quickly if he didn’t howl. Maybe Tommy would come back and pat his head and say he was good and Dick would be fine and Tommy wouldn’t hate him anymore.

It was all a bad dream, a nightmare, the past mixing with the present. It wasn’t real.

But he could still taste Dick’s blood on his tongue and he knew if it was a nightmare Dick would nip at his tail until he woke up and lick his face and nuzzle him and make him feel happy again.

But he wasn’t waking up.

He whimpered still trying to hold back his agonized howls. Dick would be alright. Tommy had fixed Jason, he could fix Dick as well. He would make him better and then Dick would have to wear the stupid cone.

Dick would hate him. It was the stupid puppy’s fault! The idea that Jason might be replaced. It had scared Jason more than he had wanted to admit. The idea that Bruce and Tommy would throw him away like all the other stray dogs that had come through here. That one day they would declare they were done with Jason and he would be returned to the dark alley filled with rats and shadows and blood. Why wouldn’t he? He would attack someone he loves so why would they keep him? They would be better off with that shitty puppy who had probably never had to fight for his life before.

They had found his replacement and now he would be alone again and he would lose Bruce and Tommy and Dick.

Dick.

He let out a long excruciating howl. Maybe Dick would hear him and know he’s sorry, he’s so sorry. The puppy had scared him. He was just scared. He was so sorry.

-

Everything was wrong. He could sense it as soon as he stepped through the door. The T.V. was on full volume, but Tommy wasn’t in the chair. Then came the awful howl.

“Jason!” Bruce rushed to where the sound was coming from. Jason was in the kitchen in the smallest cramped space he could find. Bruce was on the floor in a moment trying to reach for him. Jason snapped at him, growling defensively. Had all the trust they had built evaporated? No. Jason was terrified. Something had happened.

“Tommy!” He shouted. There was no answer. Where was he?

“It’s alright Jason, you’re alright, I’m here. Come on boy, come here.”

Jason refused to move and once again snapped when Bruce tried to get closer.

“Okay boy, stay there, I’ll be right back.” He pulled himself up and brought out his cell. Tommy’s cellphone buzzed on the kitchen counter. Damn it.

His heart rate sped up. He checked all the rooms each time expecting to see Tommy lying dead, but there was nothing. He quickly rushed down stairs. The clinic, maybe the—

Barking. Not Dick’s, he’d know Dick’s bark anywhere, this was higher-pitched. They didn’t have any staying overnight. He opened the door to one of the exam rooms. Tim. He barked and bounced up on Bruce happy to be released. He had been all alone.

“TOMMY!”

“Operating room! Shut up!”

Relief flooded through him. Thank God. It must have just been an emergency, he must have—

Where was Dick?

And suddenly his terror was back in full force. He was scrubbed up and masked in record time.

Tommy was bent over the little black dog who was under anesthetic. The top of his right leg was shaved and there was a bloody rip.

He felt his rage rise. Seeing any animal in pain made him angry, seeing Dick, his dog, his little partner in pain was unacceptable. He wanted to demand what happened from Tommy, but he couldn’t speak. He didn’t want to interrupt. After a few quick breaths he went to the other side of the table and started assisting. He met Tommy’s eyes. Tommy hesitated.

“Are you sur—?”

“Yes.” Bruce hissed.

“Hand me more thread.”

They worked in silence and it became clear that Dick’s injury was a dog bite and the only dog that was capable of such a big deep bite was Jason.

-

“Master Jason.”

Jason was whimpering, crying. There was nothing else to do. Bruce had come, but Bruce had probably come to take him away and even after what he’d done he still didn’t want to go so he snapped at him. Dick wasn’t back, Dick still wasn’t back. He had killed him. He had killed him like the other dogs. He was a monster, he didn’t deserve a family.

“Master Jason!” The voice said more insistently.

He opened his eyes. Alfred stood a little aways peeking at him from the other side of the table. The black and white had a blank look. Unimpressed, unmoved by Jason’s crying.

“Fuck off!!” He roared.

The cat’s fur puffed, but he didn’t move from his spot just out of Jason’s reach.

“Master Jason, your problems won’t be solved by hiding away.”

Alfred was an odd cat. Jason had decided that as soon as he met him. Most cats he knew were full of themselves, greedy and vain. The old cat was vain, but he cared a great deal about each member of the family, including the dogs. He would allow himself to be chased by Dick and he sat vigil with Jason whenever Dick was taken away. He communicated very little, but when he did it was always important.

“I killed him,” Jason whimpered.

“You did no such thing, Master Jason. Master Richard will be fine. Master Tommy is expert at patching up canines. Richard would be the last dog he would ever let down, as well as yourself of course.”

“I’m a bad dog. They’re going to get rid of me.”

“Oh, Jason,” The old cat said sadly, “No one is going to send you away. You didn’t mean to harm Master Richard.”

“But I meant to harm that little shit replacement! I was going to rip out his throat!” He growled.

“Were you really?”

“…Yes… no… I don’t know… I just wanted to scare him, but Dick was suddenly there, but I thought he was another dog and I thought he was going to attack, so I just… how could I have hurt him? I love him.”

The cat carefully approached. Jason didn’t snap this time. Alfred brushed against him and started licking away the blood.

“Of course you do, Master Jason. And he loves you as well.”

“He’ll hate me after what I’ve done.”

“Never,” the cat said with certainty. When he was done cleaning the dog he curled up beside him like Dick did after a long day of playing. “Master Richard is a good dog and he loves you. You’re a good dog too, Master Jason.”

Jason wished he could believe him.

-

“What happened?”

Tommy froze. He had been dreading this.

Bruce held Dick in his arms, the little dog was still asleep from the anesthetic. Bruce petted his fur compulsively. Every now and then he would gently run his hand over the bandage wrapped around the mutt’s leg. The wound had been bad. A little deeper and it wouldn’t have healed right. As it was and because Tommy was the best at what he does, Dick would be fine in a few months, but it had been close and Bruce had to know that.

There was so much anger in Bruce’s tone and Tommy was fairly sure that if Bruce wasn’t holding Dick things would get physical. Bruce didn’t know how to deal with emotions well. Whenever he had to face human feelings he would try to ignore them and if he couldn’t he would lash out.

“It was my fault,” he admitted, because as much as he wanted to pass off the blame he couldn’t blame Jason. “I wasn’t watching them. The puppy must have set Jason off and Dick got in the way.”

Bruce stared at him stonily.

“I was distracted,” Tommy said defensively. “I thought Jason would be okay—” 

“You didn’t think at all!” Bruce was quiet, but the emotion in his voice was so thick he might as well have been yelling. “Jason was abused and made to dogfight. He killed other dogs. He ripped them to shreds or he would have suffered the same fate. He’s still healing. He wasn’t ready to be unsupervised with a strange dog, puppy or not. What if Dick hadn’t gotten in the way? That bite would have killed Tim.”

“They’re your fucking dogs!” Tommy shouted suddenly. He couldn’t be bullied like this, not when it was Bruce’s fault for messing with his head and sleeping with Clark Kent. “Why aren’t you ever around to take care of them? The only time you let them get anywhere near you anymore is when you fall asleep on the fucking couch!”

“YOU AGREED TO WATCH THEM!” Bruce roared, “And don’t you pretend they’re only mine. You adore Dick and Jason is as much yours as he is mine—Jason.” He scowled, cut himself off. “Jason could be put down because of this.”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD!” And Tommy was on him before he could stop himself. He pushed Bruce against the wall. Bruce allowed himself to be backed up. He held Dick protectively, but his blue eyes were burning with anger.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Tommy said again, quieter this time.

Bruce looked away, briefly ashamed. “I never would,” He whispered.

Tommy leaned in, tried to kiss him. Bruce angrily shoved him back with his free hand. He didn’t say another word. Just moved past Tommy towards the stairs that led up to their home.

Tommy was left with a feeling of emptiness and the sound of Tim’s barking.

“Sorry kiddo,” he whispered opening the door and picking up Tim. The puppy licked away his tears.

-

The door opened again and—

Dick! Dick! He could smell him. He was up in an instant. Alfred dodged out of the way. In a second he was in the living room. Bruce! It was Bruce and Dick and Dick was breathing! He was alive. He bounded over about to give his apologies—

“STAY!” Bruce shouted holding out his hand.

Jason screeched to a halt. He sat staring at Bruce, stunned. So that was it, they really did hate him. Bruce said something and then went into his old bedroom slamming the door. Jason waited, but Bruce didn’t come back out. The other door opened again and Tommy came through holding the fucking replacement. He couldn’t take it. He ran back towards his hiding place in the kitchen. A minute later Tommy was lying on the ground in front of him, the puppy was nowhere in sight.

“Pretty boy,” Tommy said in his calm voice. He looked tired and strained and devastated. “Come, pretty boy.”

-

“Come on now, don’t leave me all alone,” Tommy whispered. He had left Tim in the living room and had set up the gate. Jason was cowering in corner of the kitchen. He had heard Bruce’s yell from the staircase. Damn it, did he really have to take his anger out on Jason?

But then again, hadn’t Tommy?

Bad dog echoed in his head and he couldn’t have felt worse about it. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry Jason. You’re a good dog, a really good dog, I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m sorry I left you all alone, I had to look after Dick and I couldn’t leave the puppy after what happened. I wasn’t abandoning you, I wouldn’t just leave you.”

He saw Bruce turning away from him again and clenched his fist. He was not going to break down on the kitchen floor.

“Bruce is right, you’re as much mine as you are his and I love you. I empathise with you and I… I know how shitty you must feel right now for biting Dick, but you’re a good boy and I love you and I won’t leave you alone like that again if I can help it. Come on now. Please come Jason, please.”

-

Tommy’s face was getting wet. He kept saying good boy and reaching his hand out trying to pet him. It was a trick. Bruce hated him, Tommy hated him, and Dick probably hated him. They would never forgive him. Tommy was trying to catch him so he could take him back to the alley where Bruce had found him and chain him back up. He didn’t want to go, he just wanted to stay with his family, even if they all hated him. He would just stay in this corner and watch. They wouldn’t even have to feed him. He would just starve and die, but at least he would be with them.

“Good boy… come Jason.”

It was no use, Tommy wasn’t going to let him stay. He crawled out from the table. He had already caused enough trouble. He shouldn’t make this hard for them, they had given him so much and even after what had happened he’d never trade away his time with them. Tommy wrapped his arms around him and started shaking. He clung to Jason and didn’t let go.

“Good boy, good boy,” he whispered.

Did he… did he maybe…

Tommy held him tightly stroking his fur.

Jason pushed himself into Tommy’s hug. He didn’t hate him, he didn’t hate him. He whimpered and Tommy shook and they stayed like that for a long time.

-

Bruce was boiling. He was already on edge and coming home to this and Tommy being so damn irresponsible—

Jason bounded up to him.

 

“STAY!” He shouted. The dog was stunned. He looked up at Bruce with big hurt eyes.

“I’m sorry, I can’t right now,” Bruce muttered. He knew it wasn’t Jason’s fault, but it was hard. It felt like Jason had betrayed him.

He went into his room—the guest room and lay down on his bed with Dick lying on his chest. The little mutt started stirring. Bruce’s mind moved at a mile a minute. All he could do was stroke Dick’s fur and try not to scream.

He had been hoping to fix all his problems with one visit, but he hadn’t. Things had gotten a more complicated. He was going to tell Tommy tonight, but that was impossible now. Why couldn’t Tommy think? Why couldn’t he have separated the puppy from Jason?

He felt a wet tongue poke out at him. Dick’s tail gave a weak wag. He stroked the dog’s fur.

What was he going to do?

-

The next morning Bruce was gone. Dick was in the living room, Tim curled up beside him. The kitchen door was closed and there was a passive aggressive note from Bruce stating that Jason was not allowed to interact with the other dogs. Bruce had ‘business’ to take care of so he would have to take the appointment with Ma Kent.

Tommy tore the note off the door and crumpled it. Fine, if he wanted to play it like that, he’d play it like that. The fact that Bruce was making him look at the dog of his secret lover’s parents stung though.

Dick was looking at him. He got up and tried to get to Tommy on three legs. Tommy closed the distance and petted his head.

“Hey, Dickie. You’re looking better, huh?” Dick licked his hand, then started moving towards the kitchen where Jason was. He lay down so there wouldn’t be any pressure on his leg and scratched at the door with his front paws. Tim was instantly beside him scratching as well, trying to help.

“You forgive him, don’t you Dickie?” Tommy smiled. Dick always had been the most sensible one in their family—other than Alfred.

Bruce could go fuck himself. Or get Kent to fuck him, whatever. He tossed the note behind his back. He opened the door. Jason was curled up. He was still under the kitchen table, but Tommy had moved his bed there the night before when Jason had refused to leave the kitchen. At the sight of him Dick’s tail instantly started wagging. He hobbled over to Jason and curled up beside him like he usually did. Tim watched, but didn’t approach. He looked up at Tommy. Tommy scooped him up in understanding. Tim knew when he wasn’t needed.

“You’re sorry about what happened too aren’t you?” Tommy realized he had been talking to dogs a lot, but shook the thought away. The dogs were the only ones that seemed to bother listening to him anymore. “It’s not your fault. You were scared too. Someone you loved was taken away. I get it. Jason’ll cool down when he sees Dick is okay, then you two can try again with some supervision.”

He went down the stairs into the clinic. He went to the operating room. They hadn’t cleaned up last night. He felt a bit annoyed with himself. That was bad form. What if someone saw this? He cleaned and sanitised the area with Tim silently watching him. He had just finished when he heard the buzzer.

Ah, his client.

-

He woke up feeling warm and safe. Last night’s troubles came to mind and he knew it must all be a dream. Dick wasn’t here beside him after all. He sighed curling up tighter around the phantom dog. If it was a dream he was going to make the most of it.

A wet tongue licked his face running from his nose to his eyelids. Dick always has liked kissing.

“You awake, Jay?” Dick asked.

“No,” Jason replied snuggling back down. “I don’t want to wake up. If I wake up you’ll go away.”

“I won’t go away,” Dick promised. “I’ll stay right here with you.”

“But you hate me,” Jason replied drowsily.

“Never,” the little mutt barked in amusement. “I love my Jay.”

“You really do, don’t you?”

“Of course. You think this’ll stop me from loving you? You’d have to do much more than that,” Dick nipped his ear, hard.

He was awake.

 

He was awake so that meant…!

“Dick!” He was going to flop onto the smaller dog, but remembered his injury at the last moment. Instead he licked at Dick’s face frantically.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“I know Jay. Don’t worry. I startled you, it’s okay. I’ll teach you hide and seek so you can get used to it, how about that?”

“Anything, anything you want.”

“It’s okay, I’m not mad at you.”

“I’m sorry about the replacement, he—”

“Replacement?”

“Tim.”

“Oh Jay, he’s not going to replace you! Did you really think that? We’d never replace you, you’re Jay!”

“I… he—”

“We’d never replace you and it’s as simple as that. Tim told me what happened. He feels awful about the whole thing,” Dick nuzzled him. “He was scared about his Dad and being alone and you were being your usual rude self so he lashed out at you. He says he’s sorry, and if you’re okay with it he wants to say so directly to you. Tim’s a good kid. You were both scared, I understand.”

“I wasn’t scared,” Jason lied, defaulting back to his top dog attitude. Dick saw right through it and licked his nose.

There was short pause, then:

“I’m sorry.”

“I love you Jay.”

Jason’s tail slowly wagged, “I love you too Dick.”

-

Ma Kent was actually really nice…

Conner was a black lab pup that had been rescued from an illegal laboratory. Apparently he was saved by Clark (fuck him fuck him fuck him), who had been doing a big investigative journalism story on Lexcorp labs.

“He only has his tiny apartment for now though and he knows how lonely it can get for us so he brought Connor here. What a nice surprise.”

“Yeah,” Tommy forced a smile. He reminded himself that the nice old lady, despite being the mother of his enemy was still just a nice old lady.

“I told him, if he’s moving in with Lois maybe they should get a dog friendly place, but he said neither of them were home enough for a puppy. I had to agree and Conner’s such a sweetheart, so—”

Ma Kent continued her narrative.

Wait—

Who the fuck was Lois?

“Lois is his…cat?” He asked. Ma Kent laughed outright at him.

“No, his fiancé. They just announced it. Bruce was there, I’m surprised you didn’t know. Then again he might have been distracted with all that Talia business.”

“The Talia business,” Tommy repeated.

“Oh, yeah I know all about it. Clark told me. Said poor Bruce was being bothered of an old ex of his. How this Talia and he had a real thing when they were younger. So much of a thing that they got engaged,” She chuckled, “Poor dear. They separated and now she appeared again expecting a wedding not knowing that Bruce is head over heels in love with you. That’s Bruce Wayne for you though. He shouldn’t have forgotten something like that. Oh well, I hear it ended well at least. Still on good terms by all accounts…”

Tommy’s jaw had literally dropped.

Ma Kent had a sharp twinkle in her eye, “But not *too* good. But you already knew that, didn’t you?” She smiled. He could kiss her. Mothers (other people’s mothers) always know best.

“Oh look at that,” She cooed. Tim and Conner were playing together. Conner, who was bigger kept trying to pin Tim, but Tim would move out of the way at the last moment and then try to pin Conner. He would succeed, but then Conner would easily throw him off. They wagged their tails and barked happily.

“I didn’t know Bruce got another one.”

“Yeah,” Tommy smiled. He wasn’t sleeping with Clark. Hallelujah he wasn’t sleeping with Clark! “His name’s Tim. Timmy could use some friends right now actually.”

Conner and Tim yipped at each other happily.

“Well I’ll definitely bring Connor by then. I hear Victor and Kory are opening an obedience school. I’m sure Conner would love to see Tim there.”

“We might just do that then.” The looked down at Tim. Looks like Bruce was getting his number three after all—whether he liked it or not.

When he came back Dick and Jason were still together, awake and happy. How was it that the dogs were better at fixing relationships than he was? He sighed. He thought it best to keep Timmy separate, but the puppy was instantly up against the baby gate.

-

“Jason, Jason,” The puppy whined.

“What’s up, brat?”

“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.”

“You didn’t ‘hurt my feelings.’ What am I a parakeet? Jeez. It’s fine ‘Replacement,’ you just rubbed my fur the wrong way, that’s all.” Tim looked relieved.

Dick nipped Jason’s ear.

“And I’m sorry for saying those things about your Dad,” Jason said.

“That’s okay,” Tim said. The puppy still sounded mournful, but there was still a small wiggle in his tail.

“You look happier,” Dick observed.

Tommy suddenly removed the gate and Tim instantly joined the other two his tail wagging furiously now that the apologies were out of the way. “Imethebestdogtodayheplayedwithmeandwecuddled.”

 

“Oh jeez, now there’s two of you.”

“Now there’s three of us,” Dick corrected joyfully.

-

Tommy waited on the chair. If the dogs could do it he could too. He had spent too much time talking to animals. Bruce needed to hear what he had to say. Jason was on his lap getting belly rubs and Tim was zooming around Dick’s sickbed bringing him toys and chewies.

The door opened. Jason slid out of his lap and joined Dick. Bruce observed the scene and was about to open his mouth. Tommy cut him off.

“I know. You said to keep them separated, but it was an accident. Jason’s a good dog and he’s being as gentle as a lamb and besides all that I’m watching, I’m paying attention this time… and not just to the dogs.”

Bruce frowned and was about to respond, but Tommy wouldn’t let him speak.

“It’s been tense lately Bruce. I didn’t know why. You shut yourself off from me. Hell, you shut yourself off from the dogs. I was getting paranoid and possessive and I couldn’t demand an explanation because we had never laid out what we are to each other. Here it is: I love you Bruce Wayne. You’re mine. You don’t get to sulk in a corner anymore, you tell me when your ex shows up demanding marriage. I might not be able to help you with the whole marriage thing, but I can at least comfort you. You don’t have to punish yourself by sleeping on the couch.”

“Tommy, I—”

“I’m not finished,” Maybe if he talked long enough Bruce would give up and just nod and accept everything. “I messed up with Jason. I did, but the reason I was so distracted was because I couldn’t get my mind off you, I know, I know, it’s not a good excuse, but it’s true. You drive me crazy sometimes. You’re so closed off. Sometimes all I want is a grunt of affirmation that you love me, you know?”

Bruce grunted.

“And then I’d be able to—”

Bruce had grunted.

Bruce rolled his eyes at him. “I love you too Tommy and I’ll admit I haven’t been the most easy person to live with the past couple of days, but you need to shut up so I can tell you something.”

Tommy shut up.

“I have a son…” There was a look of perplexed wonder on Bruce’s face. “His name is Damian. I didn’t know. He’s ten years old. I want him to live with us for the summer… if you’re okay with that.”

Tommy’s mouth hung open.

Oh. Oh, oh, oh. Suddenly the angst made sense. Bruce had a kid. Bruce had always wanted kids—it sort of explained the desire to have a million puppies and kittens. But Bruce had missed a good chunk of his son’s life.

Truthfully Tommy wasn’t a fan of children, but…

But it was for Bruce and it was a ten-year-old, he wouldn’t be so bad. He’d probably be a little sweetheart.

Bruce was beside him. He put a hand under Tommy’s jaw and pushed his mouth closed, then leaned down and tilted Tommy’s head up so their lips met.

“Promise never to mope on the couch and tell me when this shit is going on and then yes, he can stay with us for the summer.”

Bruce kissed him again.

-

“What are they doing?” Tim asked.

“Licking,” Jason and Dick replied.

Tim tilted his head, “That doesn’t look like licking to me.”

“You’ll get it when you’re older small fry,” Jason said eyeing Dick. Before he could scoot closer Bruce had pulled away from Tommy and had knelt in front of him.

Bruce… maybe he was still angry. He had been so mad last night and—

A gentle hand came down on top of his head. Bruce smiled at him.

“Good dog.”

——

**Author's Note:**

> Puppy pokes and ear scratches are Tim getting his puppy shots and ears checked for mites.


End file.
